sunlight
by AfterReign
Summary: "When I was younger, my mother told me to never look up at the sun. I was curious as to why, so one day, I did and there in that split second, I was blinded by light, clueless of my surroundings, left only with the noise of my heavy breathing and beating heart. I think that's what happened when I first saw you." - n.m.


**... I'm writing a lot, lately. Even though I should be studying. Oops.**

**Lately, I feel like school's been too stressful, along with other things... That's why I've dedicated myself to writing! ^^**

**Anyway, this is my first time writing for the HnR fandom, and I had a lot of fun! I felt really content after writing this~**

**They might be OOC, or you might find grammatical errors here... If so, please inform me!**

**Without a further ado, please enjoy!**

* * *

Sometimes, everyone felt jealous. Mamura was no exception, though he did his best to hide his feelings.

So when he heard that Yosano used to think of that guy as her 'daytime shooting star', maybe, just maybe, Mamura was a little bit jealous.

"This is stupid," he scoffed, running a hand through his unkempt hair. Why am I getting so worked up over something trivial?

"Whatever." A sigh escaped him, raising his arms to the sky as he stretched. It's not like it's anything important… I'll forget about it tomorrow.

When the next day did roll out, though, the thought pestered him like his little sibling. Lectures went through one ear and out the other, and Mamura honestly had no idea what had happened throughout the school day. All he could register was the small hand in his as he walked home, side by side with Yosano, and the mild blush on his face. The blond still turned pink whenever he made contact with the opposite gender, but he didn't mind it if he was only touching his girlfriend.

The fact that his hands were sweating like crazy passed through his mind, too, but he did his best to ignore it.

Ugh. Why am I so nervous?

The two had been dating for some time, but what gives? Was it because he kept on thinking about all that 'daytime shooting star' crap? Or was he immensely jealous?

M-maybe I should bring it up… In a subtle way would probably be best, he made up in his mind.

Unknown to Mamura, Yosano felt slight worry plague her. Even potato girl, or that's what Yuyuka liked to call her, could tell something was up. Curious, she paused, her feet taking an abrupt stop, and tugged at her boyfriend's school bag to stop. Sapphire blue met ruby red, and Mamura's expression turned into one of confusion.

He looked sideways, not meeting her gaze. "... Is something wrong?"

"I was going to ask the same thing," the brunette said, straightforward as ever. "Your hands are sweaty today."

Mamura groaned inwardly. It was difficult to hide anything from Yosano as they spent more and more time together. She had been noticing the oddest things about him, like the time she mentioned, "You always smell like soap. What kind of shampoo do you use? I want to try it," or when she said, "You only rub your neck when you're nervous or embarrassed. It's pretty cute, I think."

At the mention of rubbing his neck, he did just that. "Um, yeah," he began. "Yosano, can I ask you something?"

"You just did," she pointed out, a smile on her face, earning a glare from her boyfriend. The brunette squeezed the other's hand. "Sorry. Sure. What is it?"

"He was your daytime shooting star." Yosano froze, and Mamura instantly regretted bringing up the topic.

Crap. There goes being subtle, he cursed, remorseful.

"I…" he still continued. It would've been even more awkward if he stopped the conversation right then and there. "I was wondering what I am, then. To you."

"Oh," was what escaped quietly from the brunette's lips. She brought her free hand to her chin and stroked it, displaying a concentrated expression on her face. "... I haven't thought about that."

"It's alright," said Mamura, coolness in his tone. The blond resumed striding once again. "Forget about it—"

"I want to be your daytime shooting star," she cut in, staring directly at Mamura with determination. "I want to be worthy of your love, or that's what I at least feel. But I never thought you were like Shishio—that feeling and this feeling is different, so I never called you that. In my mind, I thought it would be wrong to compare you two together when you're completely different."

Caught off guard from Yosano's sudden change of tone, Mamura dropped his head, feeling a sense of shame swell up in his chest. "I… understand."

"But," she continued, "if I had to compare what you were to me…" She slowly peered at the blue sky, a hand partially covering her face. "You're the sun."

That was vague. He blinked at her, perplexed. "The sun?" he echoed, curious.

"Nobody is able to live without the sun," she answered simply, rattling off words like they were nothing. "It's a source of all life, like water. It'd be hard to live without. It's always constant. Always there. Sometimes, though," she drawled, sneaking a peek at Mamura, "it hides behind clouds. I think it likes to be left alone on occasion, but it always come back."

Mamura reddened even more than before. Is she describing me...?

"My mom told me to not look directly at the sun when I was kid, but I never knew why," she continued, her face content. "And so one day, I did. I was blinded by light for the first time, unaware of where I was or what I had been doing earlier. All I could hear was my beating heart, and I was left confused of who I was."

Her once small smile turned into a full-blown grin, and her body whipped around to face Mamura, clasping both of his hands with her. "I think that's what happened to me when I realized I was in love with you."

Mamura couldn't tell who leaned in first, but he could already feel soft lips pressing against his, the scent of laundry from housework still fresh on her. Their lips soon parted, something both of them regretted, and as he tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, he lightly placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you, too," he murmured against her forehead, lanky arms now embracing his girlfriend.

Yosano graciously returned the hug, nuzzling his chest. "There is one other thing, though."

"Hm?" Suddenly, two hands slapped his face together, leaving Mamura flabbergasted. "What?" was what Mamura managed to spit out as he tried to process what happened.

Mischief arose in blue eyes, and Yosano gave the male a teasing smirk. "Your face gets so hot sometimes that I think it can battle the sun's heat."

Without meaning to, Mamura immediately flushed crimson. "Tch, idiot."

All Yosano did was laugh, before giving Mamura another big hug, which he happily returned. "I know."

* * *

**Mazume... It's one of my favorite ships.**

**Any mistakes? Please make sure to tell me!**

**-waves- Until next time! See you!**


End file.
